In the mounting of fans and ceiling fixtures it is typically desired to install the front face of the electrical box substantially flush with the ceiling. Conventional electrical boxes are typically fastened to a joist before the drywall is installed thereto. As drywall is supplied in various thicknesses or at times is doubled up to form a thicker ceiling, it is difficult for the installer to initially position the electrical box at the ideal level for the box to be flush with the eventual ceiling surface.
Although some adjustable electrical boxes have been proposed for adjusting the depth of a box at initial installation, there is no accommodation for later adjustment of the box after the initial installation. After initial installation of these prior art boxes, there is no mechanism to enable easy adjustment of the box with respect to the ceiling surface.
Accordingly, what is needed therefore is an adjustable electrical box that is capable of being securely fastened to a joist but which enables later adjustment of the depth of the box with respect to the ceiling surface.